Wielder of Darkness
by EtherealXareon
Summary: Mason was once an ordinary teen, until he found a sword he called Twilight. A couple weeks later he is sent to a new school called Yokai Academy, with his new friend Tsukune Aono. They both realize the school isn't what it seems to be, since it is a school for monsters. How will they survive?


**Prologue**

 **EX: Hello everyone, welcome to my new story called Wielder of Darkness, that is a Rosario+Vampire fanfic, that I thought of creating! Hopefully you enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

 _Mason was walking through a strange forest, with the oceans around him blood red, and the skies were just as creepy, looking as dark as ash._

 _"Where the hell am I?" Mason asked, to no one in particular, stopping in his tracks as he felt like he was being watched by an unknown force. He looked around to find nothing._

 _'Strange… I feel someone watching me, but I don't see them.'_ Mason thought, confused.

 _Just then, it felt like time had stopped, and a quick whoosh of air grazed Mason on his cheek. His eyes looked towards where the air grazed him, and saw a cut. He touched the cut, and there was now blood on his fingers._

 _He was scared, seeing how much blood, was dripping from just that one cut on his face. When a continuous barrage of attacks like before, wounded him in many different spots._

 _Tearing through his clothes at his skin. One on his shoulder, one on his chest and several on his legs. Mason didn't have much strength to stand up anymore, as the blood loss was becoming too much. When finally he was on his knees._

 _He clenched his teeth, with blood dripping down from his mouth. Mason heard whispers getting closer to him, and closer… when finally he looked up to see a black mass, with large red eyes._

 _Before he knew it, he was stabbed through his chest, with something familiar…_

Mason shot up from his bed, heavily breathing, with sweat dripping from his face. He looked over to see the sword he called Twilight, resting next to the wall near his bed.

For a split second, he saw that it was reacting to his dreams, courtesy of the black aura generating around the sheath. The sheath was white with a symbol that Mason never recognized, even when he first got the sword. The symbol wasn't anything he could understand either. It was like it was in a forgotten language.

"I-it was all a nightmare…" Mason whispered out, relieved.

He has been having nightmares like this ever since he was 5 years old. He only found the sword a couple weeks ago, and it was increasing the amount of nightmares he has been having.

Not all of the nightmares are the same though, he once saw a nightmare where the black mass he keeps seeing, killed his mom and dad right in front of him. Thankfully it didn't _really_ happen.

The location in the nightmares is not always the same, but usually it is always him walking in that forest, filled with dead trees. He always wondered where that was, where could such a place like that be? He shrugged it off, considering it was none of his concern anyways right now.

Mason had jet black spiky hair, with amber eyes. Mostly cause he carried on the similarities from his parents.

So Mason went into the bathroom, doing his daily routine before he went to school. Today was the first day, he was going to a school he never heard of before.

It was named, **Yokai Academy** …

 _'Hmm strange name.'_ He thought, as he got dressed in the new uniform consisting of a red tie, white shirt underneath that, and finally a green jacket. Mason went over to the sword Twilight and picked it up.

 _'I probably won't need you, but just in case…'_ He put the strap that he uses to carry the sword over his shoulder like his bookbag, and went downstairs. He went straight to the kitchen, preparing something quick, so he wouldn't get to the bus stop late.

Mason said goodbye to his parents, as he left the house, and began sprinting towards the bus stop. A couple minutes later, he found someone else at the exact same place.

"Hey, you going to Yokai Academy too?" Mason asked, as he stopped.

"U-uh yeah. My name is Tsukune Aono, what's yours?"

"Mason. Mason Collins."

After they introduced themselves, a bus pulled up in front of them. The doors opened and they went inside. Tsukune was a little frightened seeing the driver, since a darkness was covering his eyes which glowed below his cap. He told both of us to sit down and enjoy the ride.

Mason sighed, when all of a sudden his head began to ache. It started to go away as he saw a vision. Not one of his future, like people would usually think but one of his past.

* * *

 **Mason's Vision…**

 _Mason was seen walking on the outskirts of town, during the night, just to get some fresh air. Just before, he had an argument with his old friends about something he didn't want to think about now._

 _This was the most relaxing thing, that calmed him down. When strangely, he began to hear whispers. Like a faint sound of several people whispering. It wasn't just that, but also that Mason could not understand what they were whispering at all. It was unexplainable to him._

 _Taking another step forward, the whispering got a little bit louder_

 _And louder, and louder to the point where he almost felt like he was going insane. That's when he saw a strange purple light, coming from the cave in front of him. Mason realized this was where the whispering was coming from, so he went inside to investigate, with a flashlight he grabbed from his room before he left._

 _It was a normal cave, but the strange thing was that no bats were housed inside like they should be or any other animal. Mason started to hear crunching beneath his feet, as he went deeper into the cave towards the purple light._

 _He didn't want to look down, at what was on the ground, but he couldn't resist. Horror came across Mason's face, as he saw several skeletons of the animals that tried to live here._

 _He put his hand on his mouth, as his body shivered in absolute fear, feeling some of the remains in his hands. Mason felt the need to run, run away from this accursed place, but he couldn't give up now. The whispering was calling to him. Getting up, he continued forward._

 _A couple minutes later, Mason stopped to see a strange pedestal, in front of him. There was a katana that looked like it was stuck in there. He also realized that the purple light he saw, was around the sword._

 _His flashlight started to flicker, until it died._

 _'Huh that's strange, the batteries were fully powered before I left home.' Mason thought._

 _He saw complete darkness around him, no light now, not even the sword was emitting light. He couldn't even see his hands. Mason used the whispering from before to navigate his way to the sword. As soon as he heard the whispering getting louder, he knew he was going the right way._

 _He reached out and grabbed the handle, or what he thought was the handle. Without much effort, he pulled it out, but nothing happened._

 _A couple minutes passed, and an explosion of darkness, surrounded Mason, and the area around him, giving off a ton of power. When the explosion dissipated, Mason looked at the katana with curiosity._

 _'Wow… this feeling! So much power! I feel like I can do anything!'_ Mason said telepathically, with a smirk on his face now. He realized something strange…

The whispering has stopped, but why?

 _'Probably cause I pulled it out. But the question is why was it calling to me in particular? Oh well, a question for another time then.'_

 **End Vision…**

* * *

"...Mason….MASON! WAKE UP!" Mason opened his eyes to see Tsukune shaking him awake.

"Alright! Alright! I'm awake! Wait are we here?" He asked, and Tsukune nodded. They both walked off the bus, when the driver spoke.

"You two be careful."

"Why?" Mason asked.

"The academy is a terrifying place. I am certain even with that sword, that even you will have problems. Good luck…" He said, before closing the doors, and driving off.

We both looked around, until Mason saw the dead trees, and other things about this place.

"No way…" He said, realizing what he was seeing.

This was the exact place, that he saw in his nightmare!

Then Mason saw the same black mass with red eyes, in front of the school grounds, staring at him with a smirk revealing its sharp teeth. When it disappeared, with a demonic chuckle that Mason could hear inside his head.

Tsukune then screamed "WHERE ARE WE, MASON!?"

* * *

 **EX: So how was it, I hope I did okay, but tbh with all of you I have never been good with pacing. But anyways hopefully you enjoyed the prologue! The reason why it is so short, is because I believe prologues to be short and to the point, and plus I didn't want to let them meet Moka until a chapter later. It just wouldn't make sense in a prologue to me. Now to Q/A!**

 **A/N 1: What is this black mass you keep talking about? Well I shall tell you, it's origins will be revealed soon.**

 **A/N 2: So the bones are left in the cave? I thought darkness swallows anything even light itself! Well yeah, but I did that I guess for effect.**

 **A/N 3: So Mason gets visions? Yes I thought it would make an interesting twist for the story!**

 **A/N 4: Is the sword true name Twilight? Well no, but the black mass shall reveal it at some point. Mason calls it Twilight though.**

 **Wielder of Darkness Chapter 1 Preview**

 **Mason: Hey guys, well it just so happens as we got here, Tsukune got hit with a bike, belonging to a vampire named Moka Akashiya.**

 **Moka: You smell so nice...**

 **Tsukune: Uh, thanks! GAHHH!**

 **Saizou: Hey babe**

 **Next time on Wielder of Darkness:**

 _ **New Friend and A New Enemy! Mason reveals his power!**_

 **Mason: I will NOT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!**


End file.
